Presently in food processing conveyor applications, conveyors must be manufactured such that the conveyor belt can be removed and the entire conveyor frame assembly sanitized. Following sanitization, the conveyor belt must be reinstalled for continued operation. The present invention allows a center drive assembly for driving the conveyor belt to be configured in such a way that sanitation may occur without removing the conveyor belt and without complicated disassembly of the center drive assembly.
Currently, numerous guidelines exist regarding the type of conveyor assembly that can be used in a sanitary environment, such as in a food processing facility. Typically, these guidelines require that the conveyor frame assembly must be washable and thus sanitized. As such, conveyor frame assemblies constructed for use in a sanitary food processing facility must be easily disassembled to allow complete cleaning. Preferably, the disassembly should require no tools, if possible.
Prior art center drive assemblies for conveyors generally include a drive motor and gear box for driving a stationary drive roller arrangement engageable with the conveyor belt. Center drive assemblies further include at least one guide or tension roller arrangement in further engagement with the conveyor belt and guard structure for protecting the roller arrangements. The problem with known center drive assemblies is that the roller arrangements and the guard structure are not completely removable from the conveyor frame assemblies without using tools, various screw-type fasteners and laborious disassembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a center drive assembly that can be used in a sanitary environment which allows the conveyor belt to remain on the conveyor assembly. The present invention also enables components of the center drive assembly to be easily manually removed without the need for tools and bolt and nut connectors so that the center drive assembly and the conveyor belt can be efficiency sanitized with minimal effort and time.